Report: Return of the Ork children
Amaranth Bandlewax / Jen. Poppy Montajay / Sam. NB / Toi. Tarian / Sophia(?) Ghastly / Alys Sir! Mission successful Report begin: Leaving the city was a problem, the younger Ork has not spent enough time in the home city and was easily offended. The elder mage even though blind still is as good as his title and got us to Carabalis. I went of in search of the elder ghastly and found a child had made it back from the straights but in shame. In my haste to get to her i attempted the sails and was attacked by a guard and pushed through the roof of a bar. At this point the others were also heading to the girl as i found out later. The sail-runner that attacked me put me in a cell until one of the group came and pointed out my innocence and they were forced to release me. We immediately made our way to the ork child where no one was making any headway she was afraid of everyone and would tell no one anything. I first tried the kind approach and patted her comfitingly on the shoulder, she thought i was going to use mind magic on her (this gave me the idea to) and made her more panicked she verbaly told me two of them had already died that she had seen but nothing alse. and i was made aware only the hard truth would make her listen. I told her if she didnt assist us it is likely the others would die and she became more willing so i read her mind. I was her in what at first was a frighting sand storm a large tail the size of a horse looking ike a scorpions tail became visibl and striked one of the others another was impaled. The pain, the crawling back to the beach, the scrabbling and fighting against the storm then the sea.. and i was brought back. The only way to help her was to send her to the magicians so let the party know and they agreed at my request to take her to exhonorate her name. We left by boat as the paladins thought it most prudent we were attacked by the usual Sahuagin for this time of year and they were quickly dispatched as well as one of the pet starfish (it is still alive don't worry,) an Ork died an honourable death. Landing on the desert I saw hideouts and started heading towards them unusaly they shot at me so sneaking behind them I headed for their leader to talk. i was promptly arrested by him i chose not to escape as he told me he was taking me to the children, I also found out in his chattiness he is or was working for dragon cultists and had stolen the children for mining and creating a dragon statue. There wernt as many lizzard men as there should be at the fort. maybe the first party meant to arrive its possible to expect more hostility from there at a later date. Once in the prison it wasn't long before we were broken out and the small amount of lizard men were dispatched. In an attempt to find out what was happening behind the seans i entered the dieing leaders mind. PRIVATECause for concern sir: the leader seemed to have a very strong belief and obvious knowledge of many people in dragons cults thinking to revive Yogg, even dead the old god seems to know a way back using dragon cultists and they look to be planning a large ritual. I couldn't get much more and one of our members punched him in the head as his brain died from strain. end All the Ork children swam back successfully becoming true adult Orks and taking on names. Trouble is brewing sir! Report End Ghastly